The present invention relates to data storage and random access memory (RAM), and more specifically, this invention relates to management of a virtual address space within a software management layer of a system.
In software systems, address spaces may be used to represent a placement of data. A virtual address space may require a software management layer to keep track of virtual address space usage, physical addresses associated with virtual addresses, etc. However, current management layer implementations may take up a large amount of available metadata storage and may not allow for direct access for virtual address spaces having unequal granularity and alignment.